Shadows to Light
by IchigoGalaxy
Summary: Drarry-There is trouble in the Wizarding World and Draco's family is attacked directly. Harry is assigned to investigate and is thrown together with Draco once again. Here, they will have a chance to learn about each others lives years after the war. Though their lives seem well on the outside, there is hurt and heartache within. Will they be just what the other needs?
1. My Voice Mirrors My Torment

Chapter 1,My Voice Mirrors My Torment.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, places, or anything else that occur therein. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. This is simply fan fiction.

* * *

Harry groaned at the increasingly large piles of paper work on his desk as he walked into his office that morning. It was Monday morning for Merlin's sake; somebody should cut him some slack. _Yeah_, Harry snorted to himself, _like that's ever going to happen_. As he plopped down in his desk chair, he flipped through some of the pages. Most were things that needed his signature and his revision, and with him being Head Auror and all, almost everything had to go through him before they reached the Minister. He let the papers flop back down and leaned far back into his chair and let his eyes close for a moment. He was always left exhausted after spending all weekend with his children, no matter the fact that he regularly worked out. Harry heard the door creak and cracked an eye open to see Ron stagger in, looking like he literally rolled out of bed.

"Morning mate," Ron said groggily. He raised his arms and asked, "Tea?" He held two cups of freshly made tea in his hands and Harry perked up at that.

"Gladly," He said as he sat up again to properly take the cup from Ron's hand. He savored the first sip, eternally grateful to Ron and his prophetic powers to the needs of worn-out fathers.

"You look like crap, Harry. You're letting Al and James run rings around you, eh?" Ron teased with a smirk. Harry smirked back.

"Yeah, well, at least I look more put together that you. You look like absolute shit!" Harry said with a laugh as he watched his best friend run his now free hand through his messy hair in a failed attempt to look presentable and ready for a day of desk work.

Their laughter was cut short by Harry's office door banging open and a livid Rory Asher storming in, waving what was most likely the new Daily Prophet in his hands.

"Will you look at this shit? That little fuck _Malfoy_, thinks he runs the place. Where the in the hell does he get his information from, anyway?" Asher slammed the newspaper in front of Harry to read.

"Rory, let's get one thing straight. Do not _ever_ barge into my office like that again. I don't care what the circumstances may be, don't do it again." Harry glared at his new Auror partner until Asher crossed his arms and nodded.

"Right, my apologies Harry." He shifted uncomfortably on his feet as Harry stared at him for a moment longer before turning his attention to the Prophet in front of him. He smirked as he skimmed through it, even he didn't know the information that Malfoy was able to get for this article. He looked up to Ron, who now looked more awake after Rory decided to barge in.

"Looks like there's a new lead. Though it doesn't tell us the who, it certainly answers some of the what and why," Ron nodded for Harry to continue. "There seems to have been a large amount of medical grade sedative potions being sold off the record at a small apothecary in Knockturn Alley."

"What?" Ron said in surprise, "I thought we checked every nook and cranny of Knockturn Alley ages ago."

Rory grunted, "Yeah well, obviously we haven't. That place is full of shit holes. That Malfoy's either a lie and a cheat or he's working for them, and feeding the public ridiculous stories just to stir up his own ego and create more trouble than he's worth. Bloody Death Eaters, once you take the mark there's no going back."

Harry frowned, "I for one know he's not involved in this case. I saw to it myself that he was acquitted after the war. He may be a little crazy, but he's certainly no fool." Ron grunted in agreement.

"Yeah, he's definitely an ungrateful git who doesn't deserve the ground he walks on, but you can't put that against him." Harry glared at Ron. He was not helping.

Rory just looked at them, "Whatever, I can honestly care less what you think. I know I'm right. Oh, and you can keep the paper." With that, Rory Asher stormed out as fast as he'd come in, letting the door slam shut in his wake.

Ron rounded on Harry with both eyebrows raised, "Why the hell are you stuck with that guy, Harry? He's completely nuts!"

Harry sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning, "I've got no choice. He's new and Kingsley believes that I am the best mentor for newly admitted Aurors. I don't know what his problem is though, to tell you the truth. He's been a little hostile since the he's come here." Harry finished his cooling tea as Ron stood to leave.

"Well, good luck with that, mate. You've got you work cut out for you for sure."

"Yeah," Harry said dryly, "Thanks." Ron shut the door, quietly, thank god, and left Harry to it. He spelled his signature stamp and the papers so they would stamp without him getting carpel tunnel in his elbow, and focused his attention to the latest victim on the Muggle-born kidnappings. He was determined to crack this case before Malfoy. Harry was the newly appointed Head Auror after all.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the counter of the Leaky Cauldron assessing the reaction to the newest Daily Prophet. He couldn't help the smug grin that crept across his face if he tried. Though he had to pay dearly for that latest information, the payoff was worth it. He was willing to go as far as it would take for him to expose the truth. And being a freelance writer was the perfect means to do so. He did things how he wanted and answered to no one.

There was gossip floating around this evening about what the smuggled potions could be used for and Draco had a good idea himself. But he was careful not to make any assumptions too early, there was still more investigations that needed to be done before he could say anything for sure. For now, he was going to lay back and enjoy as he could literally see the Galleons roll in.

He did notice that there were a few patrons who kept eying him malevolently, but Draco wasn't worried. He was too satisfied with his success to actually care.

"I see you're just as cocky as ever, Draco," a deep, smooth voice sounded behind him. Draco turned to his right as his best friend, Blaise Zabini, sat on the stool next to him.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco asked airily.

"Ha, I can practically feel your conceit from across the room. Though I think you hit the nail on the head with this new information, better watch your back if I were you." Blaise said seriously.

Draco waved him off, "The worst they can do is attack me on the street, at night, when no one's looking. Half of these cowards wouldn't dare approach me in broad daylight, and even fewer would willingly cross paths with me in the dark, me being an ex-Death Eater and all."

Blaise snorted, "Right, because you're so positively evil," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, they don't know the half of it." Draco joked, "Anyway, you want to come with me to the Manor to get Scorpius? I'm sure Mother would love to see you."

"Course," Blaise grinned, "It did seem like Narcissa liked me the most out of all your friends. And I dare say she favored me more than you-" Draco nudged him with his elbow and Blaise raised his hands in mock innocence. "No seriously, I'd love to see my godson. He's getting so big, and is getting a bigger mouth than his father."

"Oh, sod off! He's only five." Draco gracefully slid off the stool, and placed a handful of Galleons on the counter for his drinks. Blaise, with equal grace, followed Draco outside and they both Apparated to the Manor. The wards around the Manor only allowed a select few to be able to Apparate within the grounds, and there were even more on the edge of the property to warn of intruders. Though there haven't been any for some years now, Draco could never be too careful. As soon as Draco and Blaise stepped through the door, Scorpius ran up to them screaming in joy.

"Daddy and Blaise are here! Daddy and Blaise are here!" But to Draco's surprise, Scorpius ran to Blaise first. Blaise knelt down to hug his godson and laughed as he looked up at Draco's slightly hurt but happy face. Blaise pushed the child's blond hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Scoprius, how's my little man? Are you terrorizing poor Narcissa?" Blaise lightly tickled his tummy and Scorpius shrieked and giggled.

"No! We were making cookies!" He squirmed in Blaise's grip and Blaise relented.

"Well, I think you should say hello to your father, he seems a bit put out." Blaise grinned at Draco as he rose to his feet. Scorpius' sheepishly raised his flushed face to Draco.

"Hi Daddy," he stepped up to Draco and hugged his legs. Draco put a hand on his son's head.

"Well, let's not be too excited to see your father," Draco said in mock sarcasm.

Blaise laughed, "See what I mean, everyone likes me better that you."

Scorpius looked up at his dad, "That's not true, Daddy. I love you more than anyone!" Draco smiled and picked up his son and kissed him all over his face, much to Scorpius's horror.

"You better! Because I could just forget about that trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for your Christmas present…"

Scorpius made a face as he was still wiping Draco's kisses off his face, "Dad!" he whined. Draco smirked and kissed him again before putting him down.

"Oh, don't worry my little Scorpius," Narcissa Malfoy's voice floated to them in the front hall. "If Draco doesn't go, Blaise will go anyway," she said with a smile. Draco and Blaise walked up to her and each gave her a hug and a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Scorpius, go get your things, it's time to go back home." Draco told him and watched as he disappeared into the depths of the Manor to his room.

"And bring us some of those cookies!" Blaise called after him.

"Why does it seem like you get more from me that I ever do from you?" Draco asked.

"Your hospitality is my indulgence, Draco," Blaise said with a small bow. Narcissa and Draco laughed.

Narcissa addressed Blaise, "Well, you're more than welcome to anything we have, Blaise. How is Pansy doing?"

"More moody than ever before with this pregnancy, I swear she's driving me spare with her endless demands. I mean, who asks for a pastrami and jelly sandwich?" Blaise made a face along with Draco, who had never heard of such a thing. Narcissa just laughed.

"When I was pregnant with Draco, I had a peculiar craving for apple and escargot salads, topped with a decadent chocolate mousse. I dare say Lucius could hardly stand it." There was an odd expression that flitted across her face at the mention of Lucius. Draco grasped her hands in his.

"Mother, apples and snails? Ew." Narcissa smiled at Draco's playful manner. "You needn't worry anymore, Mother. I will always be here for you." He pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you, Mother. More than you will ever know."

Thundering little feet broke the silence as Scorpius ran back to the front of the house. "I got Squeaky to pack the cookies for us!" He had his small bag of toys he brought with him slung over one shoulder, and the bags of cookies in his other hand. "Daddy, when we get home, can we play exploding snap?"

Narcissa and Draco pulled gently apart and Draco frowned down to his son, "Tomorrow Scoprius. It's late and I don't feel like being beat by a five year old right now." He looked up to his mother, "I'll see you next Friday, yes?"

She nodded, "Of course, any time I spend with my grandson is time I cherish. See you then. And it was nice seeing you again Blaise. You should visit again, and bring Pansy with you."

Blaise hugged her again, "Sure thing Narcissa, love you."

They all turned to leave with Scorpius talking their ear off about the adventures him and his grandmother had that weekend. He loved spending time here at the Manor and Draco was glad. He was thankful that his son was spared the presence of Voldemort and the dark times that passed within the Manor.

They Apparated back to their respective homes and Draco settled Scorpius down for the night. With his son asleep, Draco wandered to his kitchen and poured a small glass of Fire Whiskey to sooth his body and his tumultuous thoughts. He gazed around his empty kitchen and wondered if he will ever have another partner to share his life with. It had been five years since he lost Astoria, and though he had loved her dearly, he wanted to move on. No matter how closed off he seemed to others, he had always been surrounded by people. His loneliness hit him hard sometimes, and if he didn't have Scorpius, he didn't know what would have become of him.

Draco finished his drink and went to bed. He had to focus on his son's happiness and wellbeing for now, his own could wait.

* * *

Indeed, that Monday proved to be more than simple desk work for Harry. He had to assign a number of Aurors, led by Ron, to search the said potions apothecary and also assign a few to watch the shop for the remainder of the week. Harry went there in person the next day with Rory Asher in tow, so he could get some experience in questioning and tedious investigation.

With the aid of a mild, but effective, Truth Serum, Harry was able to glean that the master of the apothecary did not know exactly who his clients were and that they forced him to make the potions under threat of severe punishment. The make of the sedative was not illegal, but it was solely intended for hospital use and not intended for the public, because the effects were quite bad if it were administered by an amateur. The recipient could go into a comatose-like state indefinitely if they did not seek help.

This troubled Harry considerably, but what disturbed him the most was that the man had not seen their faces due to their masks. There was no doubt in his mind that they were Death Eaters. But with Voldemort dead, and most of the Death Eaters involved in the war were either imprisoned or dead, Harry was troubled that evil decided to rise again after so much sacrifice.

So, by the end of the week, Harry was a dead man walking in his exhaustion, but was determined to spend a pleasant weekend with his boys. Harry didn't keep a store of Pepper Up potion for nothing._ I'm_ _only 24_, Harry would complain to himself, _why do I feel so old?_

* * *

That Friday, Draco dropped Scorpius off at the Manor and decided to spend the evening at Blaise and Pansy's house. The three of them were a laughing mess as the evening went on. Blaise and Draco were attempting to create an eatable dinner without magic and were failing miserably. They resorted to throwing flour at each other instead whilst Pansy teased them.

"Draco, you should stick to your day job. Otherwise you're a complete failure at anything else!" Pansy said with a laugh as Draco received a face full of flour. Draco sputtered and shook his hair, creating a white cloud above his head.

Blaise was wheezing with laughter, "Oh, if I could sell a picture of you like this! We would never hear the end of it."

"My already fragile reputation would quickly go up in smoke, and I would be the laughing stock of the ages." Draco pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned all the flour off of him, and began to fix the poor kitchen that looked like winter came early and decided to settle down in Blaise's home for the season. Blaise quickly did the same to himself and helped set the room right.

"Care for a game of chess?" Blaise asked Draco as they went to the sitting room.

"Always," Draco grinned.

Blaise sat heavily in a couch where Pansy already sat and rubbed her swelling belly, "You know where it is."

Draco huffed and went to the shelves on the other side of the room where Blaise kept his games and books. He was glad to be spending time with his friends, so he would let it go for now. As he pulled the out the wizard's chess, alarms began ringing in his head and he dropped the game in shock. He looked to Blaise and Pansy with wide eyes.

Blaise immediately jumped to his feet, "What the hell Draco? What's the matter?"

"The Manor," Draco said in a panicked voice, "The wards are going off!" Blaise walked up to Draco and grabbed his arm.

"Pansy whatever you do, do not leave this house!" Blaise yelled as he turned and Apparated to the Manor with Draco beside him. When they got there they heard screams and ran through the house, they followed the sounds to the library just in time to see several cloaked figures surrounding Narcissa. At that moment, dread filled Draco as he saw the familiar green curse hit his mother square in the chest. She fell over in a silent scream and landed hard on the floor.

"You can thank your meddling son for that, sticking his fucking nose where it doesn't belong!" one of the figures spat. The others chuckled in unison.

Something snapped in Draco as he yelled out in shock. The cloaked figures turned to Draco and Blaise and they could see the figures wore grotesque masks like the previous Death Eaters that used to walk the halls of the Manor.

Before Draco knew what was happening, the killing curse flew past his lips and he aimed at the Death Eaters. But they Disapparated before it could reach them, and it hit the shelves of books instead. His ears were ringing as he looked down on his now dead mother. He was faintly aware of Blaise yelling at him, but he was too fixated on his mother. _ How?_ He thought, _why, after all that they had been through, why?_ Moments later, the sound of his son crying brought him out of his daze and Draco whipped around to see Blaise in the doorway hugging a very scared Scorpius tightly in his arms. Draco went to them and Blaise handed Scorpius over to Draco, who closed his eyes hugged him tight. Thanking Merlin that his son was spared.

"Draco, we have to get him out of here, I'll take him to Pansy and come back to help you." Draco swallowed as he nodded and passed Scorpius back to Blaise, who murmured and rubbed the now whimpering child's back in soothing circles. He Disappatated with a crack and Draco turned back to his mother's prone form.

"Squeaky!" he screamed. The house elf popped in front of him covered in blood, and he stared at the elf in disbelief.

"Squeaky fought, Master Malfoy," the shaken elf pleaded, "Lady Narcissa ordered Squeaky to hide Master Scorpius, and Squeaky did." The elf's knees were banging so hard, it was a wonder he was still standing. Draco swallowed thickly again.

"It's alright, Squeaky. You did well. Now please place my mother in her bed, and prepare her for burial. I can't stand to see her like this. I have arrangements to make." Draco stood and watched as the house elf levitated Narcissa and disappeared with a crack. He did not know when or for how long, but the next thing he knew, he was on his knees and sobbing into his hands. He faintly realized Blaise had returned and knelt beside him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Blaise whispered as he put a hand on Draco's shaking back. Draco took his hands from his face and looked at Blaise with red, puffy eyes.

"How, Blaise, how?!" his voice wavered. Blaise had no answer; he was just as shocked as Draco. Draco closed his eyes as more tears forced their way out and he leaned on his friend and wept.

* * *

A/N

This is my first Harry Potter story, so I would love to know what you think! The titles of each chapter will be derived from random song lines from one of my favorite bands, Killswitch Engage. So this chapter's title is from _End of Heartache_. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! All are appreciated.


	2. Thoughts of You

Chapter 2 – Thoughts of You

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

"We should arrest all of these evil bastards," Rory mumbled only loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry frowned at him in irritation, and then returned his attention to the gathering in front of them.

"You can't just assume they're guilty because they're attending Narcissa Malfoy's funeral," Harry said. He was getting more and more irritated at Rory for his comments concerning the Malfoys. Even though he understood where that animosity stemmed from since Lucius led his family to submit to the Dark Lord, Harry had ensured that Narcissa and Draco were cleared because he knew that they were forced to follow. He did not appreciate his efforts being mocked in his face.

Rory continued though, waving his arm to emphasize, "Guilty by association. If it was up to me-,"

"Yeah, well, thankfully it's not up to you," Harry said as he examined the somber gathering of purebloods.

Rory glared at him, then crossed his arms as he scoffed, "Once that woman is in the ground, I have a few choice words for Malfoy."

The scowl that was on Harry's face deepened at those words, but he kept silent. He didn't want anyone to notice they were there yet, and shouting at his stupid Auror wouldn't help anyone. Harry instead sought out the blond head nearest the coffin and he could see that Blaise and Pansy were also there next to Draco. He had seen Draco off and on since the war but rarely ever saw the other two. He had nothing to say to them anyway. He noticed that other Slytherins from his time in school whose family didn't despise the Malfoys were there too.

Harry and Rory stood a ways behind the gathering and watched as Narcissa was lowered into her plot. The finality of it all struck Harry. From what he had heard, Narcissa was enjoying life since Lucius was imprisoned in Azkaban. She became a respected member of society and regularly attended fundraisers and public events. It infuriated Harry that they were more willing to torture Draco than attack him directly. But that's why he was there, the Minister personally told Harry to lead this case and Harry would do all in his power to stop this madness.

The people began to disperse when it was over and they each went to Draco to give formal words of condolence. He seemed to ignore them for the most part. As Harry was able to get a better view of him, he noticed a small child stood between Draco and Blaise and was genuinely surprised to see he had the same shock of blond hair as Draco. Harry had no idea Draco had a son.

It took a moment for him to notice Rory already walking up to Draco as the other man walked away from the grave. The grave had already been covered and was smooth with grass. Small narcissus flowers were already blooming at the base of the tombstone, a stark contrast of white and yellow against the black stone.

"Malfoy, if we might have a word," Rory said, barely keeping the scorn out of his voice as he said Draco's name.

Draco turned when Rory walked up to him and frowned. He looked pale and tired, but his expression hardened as took in the Auror robes Rory had on.

"What do you want?" Draco spat back. Blaise and Pansy were beside Draco and glared at Rory.

"You are required to come into the Ministry for formal interrogation as the prime suspect in-,"

"What?" Draco said slowly. "Are you implying that I killed my own _mother_?" He asked, outraged.

"Dad, what's he saying?"

Draco looked down distractedly as Scorpius tugged his hand. "Scorpius…," he looked up to Blaise and Pansy and quirked an eyebrow. Immediately, Pansy walked around from beside Blaise and slowly knelt to eyelevel with Scorpius.

"Would you like to come over today, we can play exploding snap?" She said in a mock-hopeful tone and Scorpius instantly smiled and nodded eagerly. Then he looked to his dad questioningly. Draco nodded with a small smile. As Pansy stood and took Scorpius's hand, Rory spoke.

"Then again, why don't you bring the brat along too? I'm sure-,"

"That's enough, Asher." Harry said darkly as he stood beside him. Harry gave him a level stare before turning to Draco, Blaise and Pansy, who just stared at him in mild disbelief. Harry greeted them with a nod before turning his attention to Draco, whose face was livid at Rory's words.

"Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco said tightly.

Harry studied Draco's face longer than he meant to as he could see the anger, irritation and beneath it all, grief that flashed in those sharp gray eyes staring back at him.

"You are not required to come in today. We are here to inform you that you are indeed a suspect. However," Harry had to raise his hand to stop them from interrupting him, "you will not be charged with anything. This is just procedure for the start of the investigation. And since you are a key witness, you will be the first to be questioned. I understand that you were there too Blaise?" Harry raised his eyebrow toward the other man and he nodded.

"Are you on this investigation?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded, "In charge actually. Anything related to the Dark Arts and Death Eaters-,"

"Which you clearly are," Rory said under his breath.

"-is under my jurisdiction." Harry continued and once again frowned at Rory.

Draco sneered at Rory, "Just who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" he said in a raised voice.

"We will be in contact shortly," Harry said loudly, effectively cutting off any retort Rory was about fling back. "Rory, let's go…_Now_." Rory and Draco stared each other down before Rory turned away with a snort. Blaise had placed his hand on Draco's arm and steered him away before anymore words – or hexes – were exchanged.

When Harry and Rory returned to the Ministry, Rory couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"That little shit, thinks he can get sympathy from killing-,"

Harry grabbed Rory's arm and spun him around so Harry could look him in the face. "I would highly advise for you to keep your mouth shut. Surely your Auror training included proper decorum and civility, yes? No matter your opinions on him or anyone else, it is unacceptable to speak in that manner; it's unprofessional. This is _not_ an opportunity for you to unleash a personal vendetta against an innocent person." Harry finished with a growl.

Rory looked affronted. "_Innocent_?" he replied. "The day that a Malfoy is innocent is certainly the day that Hell freezes over." He paused to look Harry coldly in the eye. "Only Merlin knows why they let _you_ become an Auror in the first place, but I know one thing," here Rory leaned in a little, "it won't be for long, _Auror_ Potter." He immediately spun on his heel and stalked out of sight.

Harry stood there in disbelief; did that man honestly think he could take his title? Harry laughed at the ridiculousness of the thought. And it was official. Harry hated Rory's guts and willed him to go to hell. Harry stalked to his office in a dark mood, but once he got there, he began to write a detailed plan of the investigation. He knew Draco wasn't brash enough to pull an insane stunt like killing his own mother. He's seemed to have worked very hard and had a very well-deserved reputation on his journalism. He has helped the Aurors, albeit unintentionally, locate hideouts and people on their most wanted lists. Draco didn't know it, but he was an invaluable resource. Draco worked hard to make a name for him and Harry was going to ensure that it stayed that way.

* * *

Since the funeral on Tuesday, Draco and Scorpius had been staying at Blaise and Pansy's house. Draco's own house was out of the question. If they could get at the Manor, they could get to his house. And since Blaise lived outside of London, they would be more difficult to find. The day after the funeral, Draco received an owl from the Ministry for him and Blaise to come in that Thursday to answer their questions. He was so irritated at the whole thing but was glad to give any information he could.

To Draco's surprise, Ron Weasley was the one to question him. With their history, he thought it would end in a fist fight, but Ron treated him with the same cold indifference that all Aurors seemed to have. The exception to that was Harry. Draco frowned inwardly, why would the person who should be angry with him the most treat him with any sort of respect? It disturbed him to say the least but he wasn't going to complain about it.

That Thursday afternoon, Draco and Blaise were escorted to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor of the Ministry. At the front desk, their wands were confiscated as per protocol and they were led to an area specifically designated for questioning. It was there that Ron greeted them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini," Ron said formally as he shook their hands.

"Weasley," Draco replied. Blaise said the same.

"Mr. Zabini, you will be questioned by Williamson here," Ron gestured to a man who was already in a room they stood by. Blaise nodded and went inside. "Malfoy, you're coming with me." Ron turned away and walked a ways along the corridor before turning into another room and Draco followed. Once in the room, Ron gestured for him to sit down. The room was bare and had one table sitting in the middle. The white walls were stark and the single light in the ceiling made the room almost too bright. Draco stiffly sat in a chair and Ron sat in the other. Draco heard another person walk in and turned to look as the other man closed the door.

"He is here as a witness," Ron explained. Draco said nothing and waited for Ron to start. Ron cleared his throat before he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell and the wand glowed softly.

"This is going to be recorded for the record," Ron paused and Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement. Ron continued, "And we will also be administering Veritaserum to ensure you are telling the truth." Ron gestured to the other man and he stepped forward with a small vial containing the potion. Draco snatched it from him with a glare and downed the liquid before handing the vial back to the other man. Ron began.

"What is your name?" Ron asked in a bored voice.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"What is today's date?"

"Thursday, September 11th, 2004," Draco answered slightly irritated with the stupid questions.

Ron ignored his tone, "Do you know why you are here?"

"To answer your questions about my mother's death."

"Did you kill your mother?" Ron asked with the same bored voice.

"No," Draco snapped. He glared at Ron but the Auror's expression didn't change.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, where were you on the night of September 7th?"

Draco straightened his suit jacket before answering, "I was at Blaise and Pansy's house." Draco had no reason to lie but Weasley was starting to get under his skin with the way this was going.

"And what led to you arrive to the Malfoy Manor that night?"

"I heard the wards going off and Blaise and I went there right away." Draco felt the nagging sensation to say more due to the potion and Draco was forced to elaborate. "It was a shock because the Manor is heavily warded so absolutely no one can enter without my permission. The fact they got in alarms me."

Ron nodded, "Do you think your mother let them in?"

Draco shook his head, "No, she can't let anyone in. Anyone with whom she associates is able to pass, but no one else. If it's someone we both don't know she would have called me."

"What happened when you arrived?"

Draco took a shaky breath as the event was still fresh in his mind and upset him easily, "Me and Blaise heard screams once we were through the door- they were my mother's. We found them in the library just as they killed her." Draco said as calmly as he could manage.

"What did they look like? How many were there?"

"They were Death Eaters, masks and all. And there were four." Ron frowned but didn't comment on that.

"Do you have any idea why they would be there?" Ron asked instead.

Draco shook his head as he thought, because he did know and it pained him to admit it. "They most likely have something to do with the potion smuggling article I wrote, because I heard one of them mentioning me as the reason why they killed her."

Silence stretched between them as Ron studied Draco for a minute. "And what happened after that?"

Draco swallowed before answering, "Blaise took Scorpius, my son, to his house and we had my house elf prepare Mother for the funeral. The elf hid my son so he was not found by the Death Eaters. And after that, I… we… Blaise helped me with the rest." Draco finished vaguely. He'll be damned if he told everything, he didn't need to be ridiculed on top of everything else. But Ron just nodded before whispering another spell on his wand.

"That will be all," he said as the glow faded on the wand and he stood. Draco stood too, relief flooding through him that it was over. He was led back to the front desk and got his wand back. He only had to wait a few minutes before Blaise was done. They both left and flooed back to Blaise's house. Once there, they said very little to one another and Draco sulked to his room that they had given him and Scorpius for the time being.

At least there was an official investigation and despite what anyone else thought, he was glad Harry was on the case. Draco would have trusted no one else to be honest. He knew any other person would use the opportunity to pin him with something and try to lock him up along with his father. Draco was a bit disappointed he hadn't gotten to see Harry at the Ministry, but didn't dwell on it.

A few nights later, as he lay in bed with Scorpius sprawled out next to him, he was still trying to come to terms with what happened. His mother had been the only one he could turn to when he became a Death Eater, the only one to whom he could speak freely and confide in. And she was the only person who cared or worried about him. Sleep was very difficult for him that first week and to his horror, he had taken to drinking more than he ever had since Astoria's death five years ago.

Blaise and Pansy were forced to distract Scorpius from his father's behavior and moods while also trying to be there for Draco. It was hard on everyone, but especially Draco. His friends did not experience a loss in their families and couldn't relate in that aspect. _Harry could…_ Draco thought to himself, and then frowned at his wandering mind. He cut off all thoughts of Harry Potter and anything else so he could try to get a few hours of sleep in.

* * *

Harry was stretched out on his sofa in Girmmauld Place, silently sipping a glass of pumpkin juice. The lights were dimmed and he was deep in his thoughts. The aurors he sent to the Manor that day concluded that the Death Eaters just basically broke through the wards by sheer force. But it wasn't like these wards were haphazardly thrown up; they were quite powerful. In any other case, they would have held up against very powerful attacks. But this was not a normal case. As Harry tried to think how they could have gotten though, his floo came to life and Ron's face appeared in the fire place.

"Hey, Ron. How'd it go with Malfoy?" Harry said as he got off the couch and went to kneel in front of the fireplace.

"Better than I expected actually." Ron said lightly. "But now we know that they were most likely the same Death Eaters that bought the sedatives."

"Mmm," Harry said thoughtfully. He sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Then he dropped his hand. "How is Hermione? I haven't seen her in a while."

Ron smiled, "Great mate, but she's asleep now. I had to wait until now so I could call you, I don't want her to worry too much or know that we're on this case. Although," Ron said, "She may have some helpful input about the uses of the potion."

Harry nodded, since Hermione was a Healer and worked directly with different types of poisonings she could be very helpful. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We'll have to set up an interview so it will be formal and we can record her input."

Ron studied Harry, "How are you fairing, Harry?" Harry smiled softly before answering.

"I'm fine, Ron, really. I'm happier now and so is Ginny, now that she's remarried." But in truth, he was a little surprised that she married so quickly after their divorce a year ago. But he didn't mind, she was happier. It was now a matter for him to find someone, now that he knows where his orientations lie. If Ron wasn't happy with his answer, he didn't let Harry know.

"Alright," Ron said, "I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"Ok, goodnight and tell Hugo I said hi!" Ron waved with a smile and the floo connection ended. Harry stood and decided to turn in for the night, glad to finally go to sleep. These next few weeks were going to be hard, but Harry looked forward to it. He loved his job because he could still help people. _And now I'm helping Malfoy. _For some reason, it pleased him that he got to see the man again, in more ways than one. But Harry didn't dare explore what those reasons were, and instead he closed his eyes and let mind slip off into oblivion.

* * *

A/N – Thanks to those who decided to give this story a chance. I promise this fic will end on a happy note. And Harry and Draco will get together soon I promise! And this title has no reference, I made it up. I may give up on the song thing, maybe. But thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know if I'm doing things right or wrong, if you like it or hate it.


	3. A Needed Destraction

Chapter 3 - A Needed Distraction

Disclaimer - Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

Harry seriously hated Wednesdays. And he especially didn't want to spend it in St. Mungo's. But here he was, following behind his bushy haired best friend as she led him to her office on the third floor which specialized in Potions and Plant Poisoning. And having a pissed off Rory Asher with him did nothing to help the mood. Harry thought it best to ignore him for now lest he snap out.

Right after the war, there was many a mental evaluation performed on him to ensure he was psychologically and mentally stable. No one needed a deranged and paranoid Harry Potter to deal with, and quite frankly, neither did he. But how did you deal with someone who literally died, spoke to their dead professor among other things, and lived to tell the tale? No one had had the killing curse performed on them _twice_ and come out well and fine. But Harry had- to an extent, if you didn't count the nightmares that still plagued him on a regular basis. In the end, no Healer was able to understand the extent of his mental health, because apparently he was deemed fit to continue with his life and train to be an Auror. It was for the best, he supposed, because Harry wanted out. He needed to do something with his life; needed a distraction. And the extensive Auror training was just what the doctor ordered. Well, not literally, but you get the point.

They all climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked for another good five minutes before finally reaching Hermione's office. The three of them entered and she gestured for them to sit in the two chairs facing her desk as she took the seat behind it. Hermione flicked her eyes between the two men before she spoke and settled her eyes on Harry to save any awkwardness.

"So, one of the heaviest sedative potions that we use here is called Somno Infinitum, or endless sleep. That is most likely the one that the apothecary was selling, is it not?" Hermione asked, keeping her tone light and professional.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's what the Prophet said. And other than that it's potentially dangerous if used by an amateur, we really don't know how the hospital uses it."

"Well," Hermione said with a sigh, "It's only used rarely, when something absolutely terrible happens to the patient. Like something that is unbearably painful or for extended treatments. But mainly it's used when the injury is to do with their magic specifically."

"Their magic?" Harry asked, slightly surprised.

"All humans, Muggles, Wizards or otherwise, have a force of energy which flows through them. In Wizards, this energy is awakened or alive in a sense and can be utilized in the form of magic. Muggles lack this capability, but it is also why they are able to have Wizard children, like me." She paused, "Are you following me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, Hermione. I went to Muggle school too, so I have a good understanding of science and all that." Harry waved his hand for emphasis. "Just continue."

Hermione flicked her eyes to Rory, but he remained silent, so she continued, "Well, there are dangerous spells out there that can directly attack a person's magic, making them either lose their magic directly, lose their ability to use it, or for it to be stolen. In any case, the heart is affected because just like the blood, it is also the center of magic flow. When we get a patient whose magic is compromised, it is a long and painful process to restore it. The patient _has_ to be sedated as much as possible without them dying so we can perform the proper spells to restore it, because some don't make it if they are awake or even slightly conscious."

Harry frowned because this still didn't give a clue as to why the Death Eaters would need such a potion. "So, how much does it hurt to have your magic forcefully taken from you?" He asked instead.

It was Hermione's turn to frown, "Just as much as putting it back in, to be sure. It hurts just as much as taking anything else off or out of the body."

Harry hummed as he mulled over her words in the silence that followed. The more he thought about it, the more dire his conclusions seemed to be. Whatever these Death Eaters were up to, it was torturous and required a powerful potion to potentially cut the noise factor more so than the pain for their victims. Harry needed to get more information about the spells that can take a person's magic.

"Hermione, could you mail me a list of the spells used to take magic? I think that that could give us a better idea of their motive for buying this potion in the first place." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Of course, I'll write it up and send it by the end of the week."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Hermione. You've no idea how much this helps."

She gave her own smile before sitting up proudly, "I think I have an idea." Harry chuckled. "No seriously, anytime Harry," she said softly. She turned to Rory and stuck out her hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you Auror Asher."

Rory seemed to consider the hand shake before stiffly extending his own hand and shaking her hand once, "Pleasure." He released her hand and abruptly walked out the office. Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly towards Harry, but he just raised his hands in defeat.

"Don't ask," he said with a small shake of his head. "See you later."

"Bye, bye," she said as he followed Rory out. He was waiting just outside her office with a curl in his lip that was hard to interpret. He turned when Harry came out and led the way down to the ground floor and Harry kept his eye on him until they reached the point where they could Apparate to the floo network that would get them to the Ministry.

No other words were exchanged between them, and they separated once they got to the second floor of the Ministry. Harry decided to get this information sorted out first; he would have to deal with Rory later.

A few hours and rolls of parchment later, Harry cracked his knuckles and pushed the papers away with a relieved sigh, glad to be done with the blasted thing. He casted a tempus charm and saw it was just after 5:30 and decided it was as good a time as any to call it quits. So, with renewed vigor, Harry organized his work and filed everything away. This case was stressing him out in more ways than one and he was already ready for it to be over, but knew it wouldn't be for a while.

Just as harry was opening his door, he ran into a startled Ron who apparently was coming to see him.

"Whoa! Harry, I was just seeing if you were done. You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Ron asked with a hopeful expression.

Harry was about to turn him down, because he really wanted to laze around for the rest of the night. But just then his stomach growled loudly and answered for him. It took Harry a moment to remember that he hadn't eaten lunch. He grinned at Ron, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Great! But Harry," Ron said warningly as they went to punch out, "If Mione hears that you've been skipping meals again, her inner Healer will come out. And that mixed with her strong maternal instincts make a potentially deadly combination. And you don't want that, do you? Next thing we know, there'll be constant reminders. Or worse," he paused mid-step and shot out an arm for effect, "She'll tell Mum."

Harry laughed, "Well, I guess it'd be in our best interests if you keep between the two of us. Merlin knows we don't need Molly making house calls."

The two of them left the Ministry and made it to the Leaky Cauldron at around six, just as most wizards were getting off work and went there to unwind on a Wednesday evening. Harry ordered a shepherd's pie and sided it with a smooth wizard's ale. Ron decided on steak and mashed potatoes and also got a side of ale. They began eating in companionable silence until after a while Ron spoke up.

"You know, Ginny and Dean came over the other day."

A pang of emotion shot through Harry at the mention of them, but he kept his expression amiable when he looked up to Ron. "Oh, yeah? How are they? I haven't seen Dean in a while."

"They're doing well, Dean's been casted in a new play, but he refuses to tell us what it is. Says it's a surprise." They both smiled. It still astounded Harry how Dean had become an actor of all things. But he had been to some of his plays in the past and had to admit that he was pretty good.

Ron looked a bit uneasy as he seemed to consider his next words carefully, eyeing Harry as if he was unpredictable, which he most likely was if he were honest.

"Harry, has Ginny and Dean been to see you in person, and not just through a floo call?" Ron asked slowly.

Harry frowned, "No, not for a while. She just calls and pushes Al and James through on Fridays, why?" A small spike of fear went through him, though he knew that there was no reason for it. If there was something wrong, Ron wouldn't have waited until now to tell him.

"Well," Ron said cautiously, "Considering how long it's been, I doubt she'll tell you until it's too late." Ron paused and just as Harry was about to ask what he meant, Ron said in a rush, "Ginny's five months pregnant."

Foolishly, at that exact moment Harry decided to take a sip of his drink and ended up choking violently. He slammed the glass on the table and pounded his chest with his other hand. Ron quickly waved his wand at Harry and cleared his airway.

"She's what?!" Harry choked out, though he'd heard Ron perfectly the first time. _Pregnant? Really?_ They've only been divorced for a bloody year! She's been remarried for six months now and was already five months pregnant? Harry had to calm the rising anger because he knew it was unwarranted and irrational. They had both agreed to split for the sake of their lives and sanity. It was not fair to be upset, and dare he admit, jealous, of the fact that she's moved on while he was still bumbling along through indecision.

"Sorry!" Ron said alarmingly. "Should've eased you into it."

"It's alright," Harry said, placating his worried friend. "You've never been one for subtly, I'm afraid." Harry chuckled and Ron smiled sheepishly. "I'm just surprised is all, mainly that she felt that I didn't need to know or something. Like, I'm no longer a part of her life when your mum has practically adopted me into the family." Harry couldn't quite keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Ron frowned, "Yeah, I don't know what's going through her head, but I definitely felt you should know since _your_ children will have a new sister and all."

A smile played on Harry's lips despite himself, "A girl, huh?" Harry would have loved to have a daughter, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon, if ever, now that he knew he favored men over women. Though which gender he ended up with, he didn't know. It was all up in the air at the moment.

Ron visibly relaxed at the smile on Harry's face. "Yeah, she's pretty thrilled about it too. Mum had an absolute fit over the news apparently. She's already planning the baby shower and knitting loads of clothes and what not. Thank Merlin I wasn't there."

Harry just shook his head with a smile and they lapsed into playful banter as they finished their meal. Harry loved Ron's company and wished Hermione could be there. It would be just like old times, before work, marriage, the war. Harry pushed those thoughts away and pointedly focused on his current happiness. He had a good job, great friends, and two wonderful boys to call his own.

After that, the rest of the work week passed in monotony as the Auror department focused on the smaller cases that were momentarily ignored due to the Malfoy incident, as it was unofficially called around the office. Nothing too serious happened and it was mainly a matter of organization and careful observations. It must have been obvious to the Death Eaters responsible that the Auror presence was increased after their attack and they were cracking down on illicit activity as best they could.

The main thing that Harry needed was informants. He needed inside information, badly. The only times they have really made any headway in a big case was when a reporter published information to the papers, Prophet, Quibbler, or otherwise. But as journalists, they were under far less constraints in their practices and barely abided by the law to obtain information. Rita Skeeter in particular, was infamous for her hardly scrupulous tactics. She held no qualms and squeezed her way through every loophole she could find. Since Harry essentially was the law, he was the last person who could beak it. It would be scandalous and particularly detrimental to the reputation of the Ministry and himself.

So when Friday evening rolled around, he found himself preparing the room for his sons to sleep in and told Kreacher to fix their favorite food for dinner. As he waited in the sitting room for Ginny to floo them over, Harry painfully wished he could keep his boys every day, and not just on the weekends. He missed them dearly, and two and a half days out of seven simply weren't enough. But he knew it was impossible because of his crazy hours and demanding job as Head Auror. Some nights he didn't know when he would get home and that would not be fair to them.

Harry jumped as the floo roared to life, effectively cutting him out of his revere. He couldn't help to smile when he saw Ginny's face floating before him. He still loved her, even after everything that has happened. There were many other problems with their marriage, but loving her wasn't one of them. Now though, he wanted to see just how long she was going to keep her pregnancy from him and decided to not mention it.

"Hey, Ginny, how are you?" He asked as he got closer so she could see him properly.

"Fine Harry, and you?"

"Never better," he said with a grin. "You and Dean working out ok?"

"Oh yeah, Dean's going to be in a new play but he doesn't want to tell anyone which one it is. He's sworn me to secrecy," she said smiling.

"That's great, tell him I said to break a leg!" he said with a small, forced laugh, because he wasn't sure if he meant literally or figuratively.

Ginny smiled, "Will do. Well," she said after a pause, "I'm sending in the little monsters, I hope you're ready!"

Harry backed away as Ginny's face disappeared, and was quickly followed by his two sons as they stumbled through the fire place. James ran to him first and plowed right into Harry.

"Dad, can we go to the park? Can we, can we?" he yelled just as Al whined in protest. Al stopped short and crossed his small arms.

"_I_ wanted to ask!" he said in a clearly upset voice and equally upset face.

"It was _my_ idea!" James said as he looked up to Harry.

Al stomped his foot in anger, "Was not! I've been wanting to go for ages!" Al's voice rose in pitch as he began to cry in earnest at being bested by his older brother once again. Harry took a couple steps and knelt down before his youngest and hugged the five year old to his chest.

"Al, don't be upset, ok? Of course we'll go to the park. We'll go tomorrow and bring food for the ducks. Would you like that?" Harry asked softly. He had to move back slightly to see Al's face and he nodded. Harry wiped his face and smiled brightly, "Good, and guess what?" He paused for effect, "We're having pizza tonight and you each get your favorite toppings. But you have to stop fighting," he looked pointedly over to James beside him, "or you'll have to eat my famous anchovy and pineapple pizza deluxe."

"Ew!" They said in unison, making Harry grin.

"Now," he stood and looked down at them, "go put your things away so we can eat dinner."

"Bet you I can get there first!" James yelled before sprinting out of the room and up the stairs. Al was hot on his heels.

"James!" Al protested as he ran up the stairs after his older brother. Harry shook his head and looked to the fire place to see Ginny smiling tiredly at him. He grinned in return.

"Good luck Harry, you'll need it. See you Sunday."

Harry lifted a hand, "Yeah, Sunday." The connection ended and Harry went down to the kitchen to check on Kreacher's progress. His children made him overwhelmed with happiness, no matter how his week was or no matter how exhausted they make him. And tomorrow was going to be crazy, but he was looking forward to it.

So the next morning as they were eating breakfast, and James and Al were having a disagreement on who got to feed the ducks with Harry reassuring them that they both were going to feed them, he heard the floo roar to life. The next moment, Kreacher popped next to him.

"Master Harry, Mr. Weasley be calling for you. Should Kreacher tell Mr. Weasley to call again later?" Kreacher asked, but Harry jumped out his seat and ran up to the sitting room.

"No need, Thanks Kreacher!" he called over his shoulder. When he entered, he saw Ron's distraught face in the flames.

"Ron, what's happened?" Harry asked, panicked.

"Harry, Hermione's got a double shift today and I have Rosie and Hugo to myself," Harry sagged to his knees in relief as Ron repeated, "By myself, Harry!"

"Ron, you had me right scared there for a second. It's not the end of the world!" Ron looked a bit crazed anyway like it _was_ the end of the world.

"Mate, _all_ day? They'll skin me alive!"

Harry absently waved his hand in the air, "Oh, please Ron! You're acting like you haven't been a father for the last five years with the way you're carrying on!" Harry paused at his friend's desperate face and took pity on him. "Ok, why don't you bring them over here? I'm taking James and Al to the park today. We can spend the whole day together if you want."

Ron's face broke out into a relieved smile as he said, "Oh my God, you really are the Savior of the Wizarding World! I'll be there within the hour!" Ron left and cut the floo before Harry could say anything else. Harry was grinning like an idiot as he went back downstairs to his sons. To his horror, he caught them trying to throw pieces of sausage into each other's mouths and effectively making a mess on the table.

"Oi!" Harry shouted, startling the two boys mid sausage throw. One hit James on the forehead. James turned to Harry and pointed to Al.

"He started it."

"Did not!" Al retorted immediately, "You-,"

"Hey, hey, didn't I say no fighting? It's too early for that!" Harry cut him off, "Uncle Ron is coming over with Rosie and Hugo." Harry winced as they squealed in delight. "So finish your food so you can go get ready." Harry decided to stay with them and make sure they didn't get into any more mischief as they finished breakfast. They were already driving him up the wall, and it was only ten in the morning.

* * *

_Draco's footfalls echoed loudly in the hallway as he ran. His heart pounded in his chest as the drowning fear consumed his mind. He had to get there, he wasn't entirely sure where that was, but he had to get there. He was running from something or to something… or someone. His lungs burned and his breath came in harsh rasps, his legs were going numb and were going to fail him, he couldn't… he couldn't run anymore! But then he heard it. He heard the screams of his mother come from the end of the hallway and he redoubled his efforts. Where the fuck was the door? He had to get there. But finally, _finally_, he ran to the door which came into view. He heard his mother again and he blasted the door open with his wand. But before he could do anything, he saw the flash of green and his mother fall. Her shocked eyes locked to on his, pleading. As she fell, he heard her whisper through her last breath._

"_Draco…"_

_He screamed._

"Draco…"

_No, please! Don't leave me!_

"Draco!"

"Fuck!" he bolted upright in his bed, chest heaving and limbs shaking. He looked around wildly in confusion until his eyes focused on Pansy standing next to the bed looking quite stricken in the soft morning light which shone through the window on the other side of the room. He glanced down and saw Scorpius standing at Pansy's side with his small hands clutching her sleeping gown and his eyes wet with tears.

As the terror of the nightmare faded, his heart sunk as he realized he scared his son.

"Scorpius, come here. I'm sorry I scared you…" Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for him. Scorpius immediately went to hug him and Draco whispered repeatedly in his hair as he rocked gently back and forth.

"Draco," Pansy said again and he raised his head. She looked a little relieved, but still looked a bit troubled at having to witness his distress. "We need to get you out of the house and get some fresh air." He noted that she chose to not comment on the nightmare and Draco was inwardly grateful. He did not want to talk about it right now. He already knew that he was thrashing about and most likely yelling in his sleep and it disturbed him greatly that his son had to go get her.

"Yeah, sure" Draco answered after a minute of silence.

"Great! Now get up because we're leaving right after breakfast." She said before he could make any protests. "We'll take Scorpius to the park and we can all have a picnic!" She spun out of the room excitedly, and dragged Scorpius with her. Draco sighed. He knew he was being depressing and wallowing around in his room everyday was not going to change anything. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready, he really needed this distraction.

An hour later and they were all around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Pansy turned out to be a competent cook, but to Draco's surprise, Blaise was better. Scorpius was telling Pansy all the things he wanted to do once they got there and Draco watched them. He loved his son so much and couldn't help to realize that he was the last Malfoy in existence. Draco found the thought strangely lonely. With his own father locked away in Azkaban, and Astoria and now his mother dead, he really had no more family. There was of course his mother's side of the family, but Draco knew they wouldn't be too welcoming towards him.

"Draco." Blaise called softly from the other side of the table.

Draco turned to him with raised eyebrows only to find Blaise studying him closely.

"I think you need to get laid."

Draco gaped in surprise despite his pureblood training and looked over to Pansy and his son to see if they heard. Pansy was frowning at Blaise but he didn't seem to care. "I'm perfectly content to keep my sex life private, thank you." Draco answered curtly. Blaise only smiled knowingly and stayed silent. Then Pansy spoke up.

"Alright, get your lazy butts up and help me put this picnic food together." She said as she waved her wand and summoned a basket from another part of the house. It neatly landed in the middle of the table and she turned her expectant gaze on Blaise and Draco. They both sighed and began packing the food she had made in advance, putting preservation charms on them just in case. Soon they were out the door and Draco's mood was lifting at the prospect of spending the day outside his room. He agreed with Pansy, the fresh air would do him some good.

* * *

A/N Sorry this got out so slow, but I can't help it. I'm just lazy. But let me know what you think. This chapter was setting up for things to come and may have been a little boring, I don't really know. But Draco and Harry will get together, I promise. And there will be more of Draco in the next chapter too, I know I skimped out on his part but it was getting long. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
